Aftermath
by potterfanxp123
Summary: Takes place after Unsafe/Pariah. Clark's anger at the Smallvillians attitude towards Alicia Baker causes him to see their flaws. He tells them some home truths, too make them realize what's been given up.


**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Smallville. It is property of Gough/Millar and based on Characters created in Superman, owned by Siegel/Shuster._

_This oneshot takes place hours after the events of Unsafe/Pariah._

He entered the school's hallway about ten minutes before the bell for first period rang. That in and of itself was unusual for the primary quarterback, who'd made it his mission to be the first into the halls of Smallville High everyday for the past four years. What was unusual was the frown that adorned his previously thought etched face, and the way he stood taller, more confident in his steps than ever seen before.

Clark was always the one people trusted with problems, the one that people could still pick on and know he'd not retaliate. He was the one people swooned over, and the one that always seemed polite.

And yet, it was that Clark Kent that entered now, standing at least two inches higher than previously seen. His legs were straighter, his shoulders stood paralell to his butt.

Clark Kent was imposing, standing up to be seen, possibly for the first time in his entire school career. More than one student was curious, especially at the next intersection of the school when he moved past Lana Lang, as if she were an insignificant bug on his windshield, surprising her and more than one of her friends.

No one missed the look of pain that crossed the girl's vision, as if her favorite toy had been taken.

The crowd behind the Kent boy had grown exponentially, most just joining in to see what the entire ruckus was about. No one that had seen Clark enter, dressed in a leather jacket with a white shirt and leather pants, would have believed it, as they didn't now.

He was too the auditorium before he made any semblance of recognizing the growing force behind him, and he barely turned to acknowledge them, when he opened the door. Obviously the followed him in, wanting to see what the big fuss was all about.

It wasn't until Lana Lang passed her way into the crowd that Clark showed any further semblance of caring. The look he shot her made skin crawl, as if he were looking at that disgusted him, instead of the adorning, puppy-dog gazes he usually reserved for the girl that was quickly losing face with half of the crowd.

The only person who seemed to have any idea what was going on was Pete Ross, which surprised more than half of the school since he'd left the year previous when his mother moved to Wichita. He looked at Clark, obviously asking if Clark was sure he wanted to do whatever he was about to do. Clark nodded, and glanced backwards, his gaze softening. The crowd turned, seeing a montage too Alicia Baker that had not been there before, and his parents who were looking at him concernedly.

Clark stood, his eyes narrowing over the rows upon rows of students, and sighed to himself, surprised that Lois was right for once.

She'd told him that if he'd only show more of the in-built confidence he'd had for years, that people would stand up and recognize him for the natural leader he was.

"I'm Clark Kent," he began, "and in honor of the woman many of you seem to have forgotten was killed last week, I'm fulfilling her last request."

A sudden chill swept throughout the room, as more than one gaze turned to see Lana Lang, who was trembling in her seat. "When I found out that Lana Lang had been attacked, I too thought that Alicia Baker had returned to the way she was a year ago. When Jason Teague was attacked, I pleaded her to go to the Sherriff, to at least give me time to investigate and see who was causing these attacks, and framing her.

And she said, "If you'd show them the things that you could do, they would have no choice but to accept us."

I turned her down, because like many of you, I didn't believe that anyone would ever give a person a chance. And, as sad as I am to admit it, Alicia was right. Ever since the meteor infected began showing up in Smallville, **I've been the one protecting you from them.**

A shudder of disbelief rang through the room as Clark turned to Lana Lang, who was staring at him in disbelief. When Greg Arkin was attacking Lana Lang, I was the one that shattered him into a million tiny insects so he could escape. I showed Whitney how to find her. When Tina Greer decided she wanted to be your lover, and took Whitney's life, I stopped her **again.**

And let's not forget Sean Kelvin or Ian Randall, one whom resides at the bottom of Lex Luthor's lake, having taken all the heat from the surrounding water, or Ian Randall who could split himself into two and decided to date both Lana and Chloe simultaneously.

"No, let's not forget any of these people or the fact that I stopped them, as I did Alicia last year and _forgave_ her because she was **really** clinically insane when she was admitted. And yet, everyone here vilified her because someone I used to care for found out that she was released. You never gave her a chance, and that's all she wanted. As far as I'm concerned, no one deserves my help anymore. I'm leaving Smallville tonight, and I won't be coming back. My parents have tried to talk me out of it, and go knows that Chloe's tried to talk me out of it, but I shudder to think how you'd react to my secret."

"What about Eric Summers?" a voice from the back asked. Clark looked up to see the girl he'd fought over previously. He glared and said, "Eric Summers stole my powers."

The mayhem caused by that statement shocked nearly everyone. Heads turned to the Kents, who were looking at Clark with both relief and pride as a sudden chill seemed to pass over the group. Clark said, "and those were only a fraction of what I can do now."

With that, Clark seemed to hover in midair, before he disappeared before their very eyes, and a massive breath was let loose.

By the time Clark landed, he was one hundred miles away, and he never looked back.


End file.
